Sobrenatural: Inimigo Das Trevas
by UchihaLuci
Summary: A ameaça da destruição do mundo, força tres raças diferentes a se unirem. Será que essa aliança dará certo?


**Capítulo 1 :**

**Século _**

-Chad! Você está bem? – um moreno de olhos verdes rastejava em direção ao amigo, caído próximo a si. Ao redor deles, milhares de corpos jaziam, tanto de parceiros, quanto de inimigos. Pedaços de membros eram vistos espalhados. Um típico cenário de fim de guerra. A coloração avermelhada do pôr-do-sol indicava que sangue havia sido derramado aquele dia. Muito sangue.

-Sammy!- o loiro respirava com dificuldade, o corpo trazia inúmeros cortes de espada. O vermelho tingia a maior parte da roupa. Igual a de seu amigo- pensei que eles não fossem embora nunca- dizia com dificuldade- não agüentava mais fingir que estava morto.

O outro esboçou uma risada triste - Irônico isso... Nós nos fingindo de mortos. Eu nem sinto minhas pernas Chad! E minha vista já está turva.

-Nós vamos morrer, não vamos?

-...sim...-resfolegou - o pior de tudo, é saber que eu falhei- sua voz tremia- nós perdemos a batalha! Sequer teremos um funeral digno! Não que eu creia que mereça...

-Não diga besteira! Você foi um ótimo comandante! Fez o possível e..

- ele sabia que nós não havíamos morrido, o maldito! –cortou o outro- ele era meu irmão Chad! Meu irmão! Como ele pôde...?

O loiro arregalou os olhos primeiramente, depois, com dificuldade, esboçou um frágil sorriso sarcástico – Entendo... Ele queria que morrêssemos aos poucos? Que sofrêssemos?

-Era pra ter sido só eu... você podia ter se salvado Chad! Porque veio atrás de mim? Olha como você está agora!- Um esboço de lagrimas apareceu nos olhos verdes do moreno, porém a voz falha, ainda que triste, denotava certo agradecimento.

-Você, além de meu comandante, é meu amigo Sam. Você faria o mesmo por mim. Nós lutamos juntos, dignamente, pelo nosso povo.E morreremos juntos e, por isso, eu posso dizer que estou feliz- sua voz foi diminuindo conforme foi dizendo.

-Obrigado- suspirou.

Pararam de conversar. Já estava escuro, apenas a respiração acelerada dos dois era ouvida.

-Chad?- disse com dificuldade.

-Hm..?

-Eu não estou mais enxergando nada...

- ...se isso te consola, eu sequer tenho forças para abrir os olhos...

Ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, até que umas vozes foram ouvidas ao longe. Duas pessoas foram se aproximando. O estalido de um graveto se partindo, indicou que haviam parado ao lado dos dois.

-Esses ainda estão vivos... por pouco- soou uma voz grave- e então Sora? O que me diz?

-Isildor! – exclamou uma voz feminina, com visível excitação- esses dois são promissores! E estão prontos!

-Finalmente! Pensei que fossemos sair daqui sem nada.

O homem se aproximou do moreno, e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Isso não será agradável – então mordeu seu pescoço. O loiro, ao lado, estremeceu ao ouvir os gritos vindos do amigo, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Sentiu, então, uma mão fria segurando seu rosto – calma criança, eu te devolverei a vida- disseram em seu ouvido. Depois disso, mergulhou em uma dor excruciante, em que ele desejava, incessantemente, a morte.

~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2

**Sam POV on:**

Estava quente. Muito quente. O calor passou a aumentar cada vez mais. Da minha cabeça, começou a trilhar, devagar demais, um tortuoso caminho por todo meu corpo. Pescoço, tórax, braços, quadris, pernas, foi seguindo até eu senti-lo na ponta dos dedos dos meus pés. Doía, senhor, como doía. Eu sentia como se, ao invés de sangue, corresse fogo pelas minhas veias. A dor era insuportável. Eu queria me debater, gritar, mas meu corpo não respondia. Eu queria que tivessem me matado.

O inimigo perfurando meu corpo inteiro com uma espada. Aquilo não era nada. Ser espancado, surrado durante os treinamentos. Aquilo não passava de uma cama confortável de penas. Eu preferia mil vezes isso à dor que eu estava sentindo agora. Em meio aquela escuridão, senti que precisava me agarrar a algo, mas me sentia vazio. Encontrei, então, meu coração e, quando fiz isso, me arrependi amargamente. O fogo aumentou, o rodeou, e eu simplesmente desejava poder levantar meus braços e arrancá-lo de lá.

Eu queria implorar que me matassem, mas meus lábios não se mexiam. Eu sentia que havia um peso me segurando. Impedindo-me de partir. Não era a escuridão em que eu estava engolfado, era meu corpo. Meu pesado corpo, que me prendia nas chamas. Que me segurava naquela tortura.

Minha vida não valia essa dor. Minha existência pouco me importava, eu só queria morrer. Fiquei encarcerado nesse sofrimento por um tempo que me parecia infinito. Remoendo- me nesse momento de dor sem fim. A única mudança que ocorreu, foi quando, de repente, a dor dobrou. Uma onda me transpassou, ligando-me novamente ao meu corpo, permitindo-me ter o controle de meus membros. O fogo então correu todo para meu coração, e o aprisionou, libertando o resto de meu corpo.

Fiquei perdida por horas, dias, anos, não sei, naquele momento em que aquele órgão queimava. Comecei a perceber mudanças em mim. Me sentia mais forte. Minha mente parecia ter aumentado de tamanho, tinha espaço o suficiente para eu começar a lidar com a dor e, ao mesmo tempo, poder prestar atenção em ruídos que pareciam vir de longe. Suspiros, conversas, o barulho do vento, de água-corrente, de arvores balançando, de pequenos animais andando. Também sentia o cheiro de natureza, e um estranho odor adocicado que nunca tinha sentido antes.

O fogo começou a sobrecarregar meu coração, parecia tentar explodi-lo. Aos poucos, ele começou a bater mais devagar, cada vez mais devagar, ate que falhou uma batida e parou. Estava perdendo a consciência, entrando no mundo dos sonhos. Por mais estranho que pareça, senti que essa seria a ultima vez que dormiria, por isso, me entreguei de bom grado àquela escuridão.

**Sam POV off**

~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~

-Eles estão ficando estonteantes, não , Isildor?

-Sim Sora. Mas você já consegue sentir seus dons?

-Oh! Sim, sim, eles são muito especiais querido!

-Pensei que fosse ser mais fácil de encontrar os humanos especiais...- o homem suspirou.

- Mas nós encontramos bastantes, querido- disse a mulher com carinho.

-De nada adianta encontrá-los, se não podemos os transformar ainda.

- É só uma questão de tempo, em algum ano, algum século, essas almas nascerão preparadas, e poderemos transformá-los sem que o dom se perca.

- Nós não podemos deixar que Galadriel e Sauron os encontrem primeiro. Passem- os para seu lado, ou os matem. Você sabe o que isso significaria.

-Sim... Mas eu também sei que uma hora o confronto entre as raças será inevitável, mais até lá, querido, eu estarei do seu lado, e juntos, prepararmos os que nos seguirem.

- Não podemos nos esquecer do equilíbrio, se a balança pesar demais para um lado, será o fim de todos...E eles crêem que podem mudar isso e subjugá-los. Eles acham que podem ir contra o todo poderoso!

A mulher pálida se aproximou do homem, e lhe fez um carinho no rosto.

-Não se preocupe Isildor, até que eles encontrem alguém com um dom semelhante ao meu, levará muito tempo, então, ainda demorará muito pra que eles também possam partir atrás dos especiais. Colocaremos os que pudermos do nosso lado e, se preciso, destruiremos Galadriel, Sauron e seus seguidores, querido.

-Me machuca saber que teremos que enfrentar nossos irmãos- suspirou

Ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, até que a voz cortou o momento.

-Eu só espero que **aqueles,** demorem a cair aqui na Terra- disse com medo- Já bastará de inimigos entre nossa própria raça nos caçando... eles, cuja natureza é voltada unicamente para o nosso extermínio...- estremeceu- não quero nem pensar.

O homem a olhou apreensivo. Um barulho vindo do cômodo ao lado chamou a atenção do casal.

-Acho que nossos filhos estão acordando querido, vamos dar as boas- vindas!- disse animada.

-Vamos, vamos.

~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~

**Chad POV on:**

Depois de toda aquela dor, estava tendo um sonho muito estranho. Minha vida inteira correu enfrente aos meus olhos, até que finalizou em uma dor aguda que senti no pescoço, então acordei. Abri os olhos. Estranhei, eu podia ver tudo! Desde os grãos mínimos de poeira voando no vento e entrando em minhas narinas, até os buraquinhos da madeira do teto. Ainda me sentia estranhamente forte e bem. Levantei o tronco e olhei para o meu corpo. A roupa estava encharcada de sangue, entretanto, não havia machucado algum. Olhei para minhas mãos, meus braços. Eu estava branco. Minha pele estava muito branca, mais que o normal. Senti, subitamente, uma dor bem irritante na garganta, levei os braços até ela. Deveria estar seca por falta de água. Ouvi um barulho do meu lado. Pensei em me virar e, antes que eu tivesse ciência, já havia me levantado, virado e encarava meu amigo, sentado em uma espécie de cama ao meu lado.

Ele estava pele agora era de um leve tom dourado muito belo, tinha que admitir. Seu cabelo parecia macio como seda, sua franja caia displicentemente em seus olhos, atribuindo-lhe certo charme. Seus olhos me de um vermelho vívido, demoníaco, eu diria. Ele também me olhava com choque. Analisamo-nos. Antes que pudessemos fazer algum comentário sobre essa situação um tanto quanto estranha, ouvi um barulho vindo do cômodo ao lado, passos de duas pessoas que vinham até nós. Olhei Sam de relance, ele olhava apreensivo para a porta.

Um homem muito branco, mas também muito bonito, com olhos também aterrorizantemente vermelhos, adentrou no aposento, seguido de uma mulher que, se não fossem os olhos também daquela cor , diria que era um anjo, tamanha beleza. Nos encararam, até que ele se aproximou e começou a falar.

- Sejam bem vindos a suas novas vidas, a partir de hoje, vocês serão outras pessoas, algumas coisas em vocês, mudaram...

-Quem é você? –perguntei, mas rapidamente levei a mão a boca. A voz que saiu não era minha, era bonita, leve como um sopro de vento, parecida com a do homem. Sam me encarou aturdido. Se fosse outra situação, eu teria rido da expressão que estava no rosto dele, mas eu deveria estar com uma igual...

O estranho deu um sorriso – Agora sou o pai de vocês, e responsável para preparar vocês para suas novas vidas. Vocês iam morrer, nós lhes demos uma segunda chance.

Se eu não lembrasse da guerra, do sangue, daquele maldito de olhos azuis atravessando meu corpo com a espada, de que eu e Sam realmente estávamos morrendo, eu acharia que o homem era demente. Como é possível salvar alguém da morte? Ou era um anjo, ou um monstro, e os olhos me diziam que estava mais pro segundo palpite.

-Isto é um absurdo!Quem é você? O QUE você é? – Sam perguntou. Percebi que a voz dele também estava diferente, tinha mudado que nem a minha. Se assemelhava a uma brisa suave, por mais que ele tivesse falado exaltado.

-Meu nome é Isildor- disse calmamente- Essa – apontou para a mulher, que se aproximou- é minha companheira, Sora, mãe de vocês. O que eu sou?- deu um sorriso- O mesmo que vocês, um vampiro- disse o homem.

Chad POV off

_~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~~J2~_


End file.
